The Truth
by Sabrina EP fan
Summary: Alex discovers Caleb is helping Diva and turns to Kuru for comfort.They grow closer, which the elders are not happy about. Diva finds out and kidnaps Kuru, wanting to exchange him for the kingdom.Will Alex do it? Find out as everyone discovers...the truth
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction-the Elephant Princess

"The Truth" summery: Alex finds out Caleb's helping Diva, and turns to Kuru for comfort. They get closer and closer until the elders(and Omar) think they have become to close. Diva finds out and hold Kuru hostage, saying Alex can only get him back if she signs over the kingdom to her. Will Alex do it? Is it true love? Find out as Alex, Kuru, and the rest of the kingdom find out...the truth.

Note: This probably doesn't go along with the show(though I think it should happen at some point), but I've only seen all of season 1 and the 1st 2 episodes of season 2. Plus, this IS fan FICTION. Warning: not for Caleb likers. Go Kulex!

Chapter 1

"Intro"

(Kuru)

"Good morning Princess." I said as I walked into her room. Alexandra-the princess-Alex gave no reply. "Princess?" I lifted up her sheets. She was not there! I ran to the kitchen and was relieved to find her there. "Hello Prin-" Alex looked at me. I sighed. "Hello Alex. Why are you up so early? Usually I have to wake you up." Alex smiled. "I'm going on a walk with Caleb today." "Oh." I said as my face fell. But I quickly plastered a fake smile back on. "Well then, we better go." I said as we walked outside. "Anala Mook!" Alex yelled. Anala quickly appeared. "Anala, take us to Manjipor." And she did. I loved traveling between the two worlds. You felt this power all around you but if you blinked you would miss it.

(Meanwhile at Caleb's home) (third person) "Distract her." came Diva's sharp reply. "But how?" Caleb asked. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something. I just need her out of the way so I can steal the book." Caleb sighed. He really did like Alex, and he hated when Diva made him do this, but he knew better then to refuse. "Fine." was all he said as he walked to where he was supposed to meet Alex.

(Alex) "Be careful, Princess. Caleb can be..." Kuru warned me. He was always worried about something. Why couldn't he just be loose for once. Honestly, sometimes he could be a...worrywart. "...Princess, Princess did you hear me?" I heard Kuru say. "Huh? Oh, yeah. And I told you Kuru, it's Alex, or Alexandra. Not Princess." He frowned. "In your world, but you are in Manjipor now. It would not be proper for me to call you by your first name here..." That was his other problem. Rules, rules, rules. "Alex!" I spun around. "Hey Caleb." I said casually. Kuru just nodded. "Well, I better be going. Have fun." he said as he vanished with Anala. "Bye..." I said a little too late. Caleb took my hand. "C'mon. There's this spot I wanna show you."

(Diva) About a hour later...

"Arrgghhh! Where is it. I've practically torn the room apart looking for it. At least that fool Caleb is keeping the princess away." I sighed. Suddenly I felt a ripple, signaling someone had used magic. I turned around. "I see you've been taking advantage of that teleporting power I gave you." Caleb nodded. "But why are you here? You're supposed to be with the princess." "That's why I came. She said she felt someone use magic-" I silently cursed my stupidity. Why did I use magic to teleport myself here? "-and she ran off to find Anala. I said I would stay a while longer in the woods." "And she bought it?" I laughed. "She's even dumber then I thought. But we should get out of-shh." I said quickly. "I hear voices."

(Kuru) About fifteen minutes before...

"I know Anala. The Princess is a...puzzle. She says she's coming back to Manjipor to do some royal things, like signing paperwork, but when she gets here she runs off with-Anala?" I had just been talking to Anala and then suddenly she appeared-one thought came to my head. The Princess! Was she alright? I knew she said I worry to much, but when it comes to her...I just don't want anything to happen to her. "Ahh!" I jumped back and fell down. Alex rushed over to me. "Kuru, are you okay? I'm so sorry-" "It's alright, Princess." I said, getting up. "You simply...surprised me." I frowned. "What are you doing back here? Weren't you out with Caleb? Not that I'm complaining about you being here." Alex smiled. Kure could worry a lot, but he could be so sweet sometimes... "I felt someone use magic." Alex said. I frowned. "But Vashan is away and the only other person who had magic you destroyed.." "Exactly. Now follow me. I think I know where it came from."

(Alex) "It should be right down the hall and to the left." I said as I began to run. "Wait." Kuru said, grabbing my shoulder. I spun around to find our noses almost touching. Kuru was blushing madly as he backed away. "I, um, meant that if someone really is there, we should be more cautious instead of just barging in." I nodded in agreement as I (more stealthily) lead the way until we came to a locked door. "I am sorry Princess, there's no way to get in-" Kuru began. "Shh!" I silenced him. I pointed to the keyhole as I looked through it. Inside was...I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2 Aarrest Him

Chapter 2

"A-arrest Him"

(Kuru) "Princess! Alexandra! Alex!" I said quietly while shaking her shoulders wildy. She looked up at me with her blue eyes that looked like they were about to break into tear. "Alex, what is it? What did you see?" She just sobbed quietly. I looked through the keyhole. Caleb and Diva! I knew he was up to something. And I knew he would hurt Alex, too. I heard Diva say "Shhh! I hear voices!" and backed away. I grabbed Alex and yanked her behind a curtain. I held her close in my arms, partly to keep her crying from being heard, and partly to comfort her. We stayed like this for about another three minutes, with my arms around her, until I thought it was safe. "Stay here until I come for you Princess." Alex nodded as she continued dealing with the fact that her boyfriend(though I had a feeling he wouldn't be for much longer) was helping Diva and that he had just been using her all along.

I approached the door and found it unlocked. I opened the doors. The room was empty and everything was back in place. I swear if I ever saw that coward again I will- "Hey Kuru." Caleb's voice interrupted my thoughts. How'd he get get in the hallway? "Have you seen Alex? I want to make sure everything's okay. She just kind of ran off on our date." How dare he! Of course she wasn't okay... "No. I have not seen Alex lately." I lied. Alex taught me that sometimes you have to lie. "Really? 'Cause the gaurds said they saw her come this way." he pushed. I wish I could go all kung-fu on him, but a voice in the back of my head said, "Punching him would be against the rules." That voice was always there, reminding me of all the rules and everything that could go wrong. But honestly, I didn't care. He had hurt Alex, though not physically(yet), and Alex was way more important then any rules. But still... "Caleb, I do not think the Princess wishes to see you right now." Which was probably true. "Look Kuru, I don't know what your problem is with me and Alex, but I'm her boyfriend so back-" "It's okay Kuru." said Alex, stepping out from behind the curtain. "Alex are you sure-" "Alex are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Caleb interrupted me. I glared at him as he stepped towards Alex. She turned away, but I could tell she was holding back tears. "Gaurds," she said as the two nearest gaurds came to assist the Princess. "A-arrest him." She managed. "Wh-what? Alex I don't understand?" Caleb lied. "You will address me as Princess, not Alex." Alex said. As I looked at Alex, I realized how fragile her heart was. She had been through a lot, and now this. Plus, we had seen Diva too, so that meant she wasn't really destroyed. I walked over to Alex. "Are you okay Princess?" I asked her. She nodded as she laid her head on my chest, breathing shallow breaths. I thought about telling her how as the Princess, she should not make physical contact with anyone, especially a servant, but I held my tongue. At this point what she needed was a friend, not a royal adviser. And I was inclined to be that friend. Not that I was complaining…

Note: As Alex and Kuru are walking away, Christina Grimmie's song Liar Liars is playing in the background. It is obviously from Alex's point of view about Caleb. It really surprises me to find out how many songs work with this show at one point or another.


	3. Chapter 3Save It!

Chapter 3

"Save it!"

(Alex) "Are you sure you want to do this right now? I don't think it's a good idea." Kuru protested. "Kuru, it's my duty as Princess. I would expect you of all people to understand that." Kuru sighed. "As you command Princess. But at least let me…talk to him first." "Fine." I said.

(Caleb) How was this possible? She couldn't of know I was helping Diva, and if she did, why did she choose now to arrest me? Unless…no, she couldn't have seen me and Diva earlier, even though Diva thought she heard some voices and teleported herself back to my place, and me to the hallway. Could she? I just remember seeing Kuru looking around the room. Suddenly I heard someone coming down the stairs. It must be Alex. Man, how was I gonna get out of this one? "Listen Alex, I can expla-oh, Kuru. Hey." Instead of Alex, standing before me was Kuru. "Look, I don't know what I'm doing here-" "If you're wondering what you're doing here, the answer would be treason. And if you're wondering what that treason is, that would be you associating with an enemy of Manjipor, using the forbidden Dark Magic(they guessed that was how him and Diva got around), and using/lying to the Princess." Kuru said, clearly all-business. "Look, just let me talk to Alex-" "The Princess." Kuru corrected. I glared at him. "Fine. Just let me talk to "the Princess"." I said. "Normally I would object, and I have, but the Princess also wishes to see you. And I would advise you to tell her the truth." I nodded. Like that was going to happen. Lying time. "Seriously, Caleb. You're in more trouble then you think. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I will be accompanying the Princess during your audience with her." Kuru added.

(Alex) "Okay Caleb listen up. I want the truth and I want it know!" I said as I stood in front of him with Kuru behind me. "Fine." Caleb replied as he walked around in his cell. "Why are you helping Diva? Do you even know who she is, what she's capable of? I worked hard to destroy her and you somehow undid all that." Caleb protested. "I don't know what you're talking about! I would never-" "Oh save it!" Alex yelled. "Me and Kuru saw you and Diva earlier. What book are you looking for?" Caleb actually looked sad. "I'm sorry Alex. I never meant to hurt-" "Stop it! Stop calling me that! The only people who can call me that are my family and friends, like Kuru (I could see him looking down uncomfortably as I said that), not traitors!" I then added in a whisper, "How could you?" and turned to leave when Caleb teleported himself out of his cell and grabbed my hand. "Alex let me explain." He said as Kuru's eyes widened. Kuru stepped towards us, but not before I said, "Let go of me!" When Caleb did, I added "You disgust me." Kuru was about to grab Caleb but before he had a chance Caleb disappeared. I looked at Kuru. "Great! Now he's gone. And how did he do that anyways?" Kuru looked as lost as me. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just so mad and I couldn't stop yelling so we didn't get any information out of him and now he's disappeared to who-knows-where and-" "Princess. It is not your place to apologize. I should've grabbed him sooner." Kuru insisted. "Kuru it wasn't your fault. You really have to stop blaming yourself for all the mistakes I make. I'm not perfect just because I'm a princess." "Well you should try to be perfect Princess." He answered simply. Great. No pressure. After an awkward silence, I asked, "What now?" Kuru sighed. "I guess we tell Omar." "I guess." I said. "And Kuru, thanks for being there for me. Really. It's nice to know there's someone I can trust around here." Kuru smiled. "Thank you Princess. It gives me great happiness to know I am someone you trust. It is an honor, too." I smiled weakly. "Of course." I said.


	4. Chapter 4What!

Chapter 4- "What?"

(Omar) I sighed. There was so much work to be done and my daughter, Alex, wasn't here. Though she should be. I hope Kuru hasn't forgotten to tell her again- "Dad!" Alex burst in with Kuru behind her, interrupting my thoughts. "Alex! Kuru! What a pleasant surprise." I said. "Unfortunately, Omar, we bear bad news." Kuru said. I frowned. "It's Diva! And Caleb. They're looking for a book." Alex butted in. "I don't understand. You destroyed Diva, and what's wrong with Caleb? You two seem to get along fine." Alex looked down sadly. "Did I say something?" I whispered to Kuru, who nodded then said: "If I may explain…". Alex nodded. Kuru turned to me. "Diva has returned. We do not know how, we know only that she is looking for a book with the help of Caleb. We saw them talking in a room together, looking for something. I think they are looking for the book of Dark Magic. When we heard Diva say she heard voices, we hid. Afterwards Diva had disappeared, but we were able to catch Caleb. We put him in the dungeon, but before we could get any info out of him he teleported himself out. We don't know how or to where." I stared at them for a while then said, "What? But you destroyed Diva? And why would Caleb be helping Diva? Since when can Caleb do magic?" I asked, stunned.

(Alex) "Kuru told you everything we know." I said. Well, almost everything. I made a mental note to thank him for not telling Omar how heartbroken I had been, that the real reason we didn't get any info out of him was because I kept yelling at Caleb, and how Kuru…comforted/protected me. I remembered the small, warm feeling I got while he was holding me, the same feeling I got whenever I was around him. I had never noticed it until the day Kuru turned me back into..well, me by kissing me. I shook my head. What was the point? Kuru was all about rules, and worrying. He would never allow it. He would probably never even fall for me… "We will discuss this further later. For now, don't tell anyone else." Omar's voice roused me from my daydreams. "Huh?" I said. Kuru looked at me, worried. "I'm fine." I mouthed. "I said not to tell anyone about this. Don't you agree?" Omar repeated. "Oh. Yeah. No problem." I said as me and Kuru walked out together. "Sorry about that." I said sheepishly. Kuru shrugged. "Oh, and thanks for not telling Omar 'bout me wasting our time with Caleb by yelling at him and…" I almost said for comforting me! Kuru apparently guessed what I almost said, because he began blushing madly again. I stared at the floor as Kuru said "Your welcome." I groaned. "What is it Princess?" he asked me. I sighed. "School tomorrow." He immediately understood. We ran out of the palace and into a field. "Anala Mook!" I yelled. Within seconds she was there, and we were transported back to the normal world to get a good night's rest.


	5. Chapter 5A Dream

Chapter 5- A Dream

Kuru yawned. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. For some reason he never could at Alex's house. Random events swirled in his head, until finally he came to a particular event a couple weeks ago. It was the one his brain usually came to a stop at, and Kuru still wasn't sure what it meant(in is heart he did, he just didn't want to admit it), or if he liked it. He replayed himself, Amanda, and JB trying a last-ditch attempt to get Marcus to kiss the frog(who was really Alex), JB saying "Kuru will do it! Watch!" me protesting but finally giving in. I remembered kissing Alex the frog, and when nothing happened, feeling an odd mix of relief and disappointment. Marcus called us weird, then walked out. I remember the atmosphere being very depressed when suddenly Alex the frog turned back into Alex the human. Well, magical princess. I could picture what my face must've looked like to the others; an odd mixture of confusemeant, surprise, realization, and well, worry. Even though Omar had told me the only way to turn Alex back into herself was a kiss from her true love, my brain told me there must've been something else. But in my heart I knew Omar was right, which meant I was…nope. No way. I'm not gonna say it. Besides, Alex probably didn't feel the same way. She probably didn't get a warm fuzzy feeling she had to try her best to hide whenever she was around me. And it was against the rules. I sighed as I drifted off to sleep and had a strange yet peaceful dream:…Me, Alex, and Anala were back in Manjipor, in a field. Me and Alex were sitting next to each other while watching Anala. I couldn't hear what dream me and Alex were saying, but judging from the look on our faces, I had probably just said something stupid yet silly. Alex laughed then reached over and kissed me. I kissed her back, smiling…I woke up startled, to find it was only a dream. Once again that mixed feeling of relief and disappointment filled me. I looked at the clock. 7:20! We would be late for school! I quickly got dressed and went to wake Alex up.

(Alex) "Prin-Alex. Alex, wake up. We're going to be late if you don't hurry." Kuru's voice awoke me. I moaned. He continued talking. I sighed and stretched my arms, then heard an "Ow!" That woke me up. "Kuru! Did I hit you?" I asked earnestly, getting out of bed. He groaned. "Kuru I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…Kuru?" Kuru was now smiling to himself. I glared at him. "I didn't hit you that hard did I?" He smiled. "No, but I thought it might make you get out of bed." I gaped at him then took my pillow and threw it at him. "I hate you!" I said jokingly. Kuru was dead-still. "You do?" he asked me. I quickly shook my head no. "Of course not! I didn't mean I hate you I hate you, I meant I hate you you're my best friend." At first Kuru was confused and frowning, but then he said: "Then I hate you to Alex Wilson." He paused, then added "Please don't tell Omar I said that." I laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it." I said while doing a spell. Instantly one of my tops and some shorts appeared on me. Kuru smiled. "You've been practicing your magic." I nodded, remembering the first time I tried to turn Kuru into his school clothes. I did it, eventually. I smiled as we walked out the door and to school.

(Kuru) He was glad he was Alex's best friend, but he wished he could be more. He scolded himself. This was as close as he was getting, and he was just going to have to accept that.

( I thought I should get the Kulex part on the road, and I thought it would be funny if Kuru didn't know that people would joke say I hate you and take it literally)


	6. Chapter 6School

Chapter 6

School

(Amanda) Where were they? She and Taylor had been waiting for like 15 minutes. School was about to start! "Hey guys!" said Alex. "Finally! What took you so long?" I asked. Then I noticed Kuru. "Oohhh." I whispered to Alex. "Oohhh what?" she asked. I shook my head. It was so clear that Alex and Kuru were perfect for each other, but do to the social ranks of Manjipor (yes Amanda knows Alex's secret, but Taylor doesn't) they couldn't be together. A classic love story. Like…Romeo and Juliet. Kind of. Hopefully no one would die in this version. Plus, she couldn't help herself. She loved matchmaking! I looked back at Kuru, and then to Taylor, and realized they haven't met! "Kuru, this is Taylor, our new band member. And Taylor, this Kuru. He's…a friend." The two guys shook hands and talked together. Okay, so maybe a friend wasn't the best introduction, but what was I supposed to say? This is Kuru, Alex's servant, royal adviser, oh, and he teaches her how to use her magical powers! Yeah right. "So what's up?" Alex asked. I looked at my watch. "Guys, we can talk later at lunch, but we got to go, unless we wanna be late." I said. Everyone said goodbye and went to class.

Lunchtime…

(Taylor) "Hey everyone." I said as we sat down for lunch. Amanda was clearly excited about something. "Well?" asked Alex. "Well what?" she replied innocently. "You are clearly excited about something." Stated Kuru. "Oh, thanks Kuru! I almost forgot! Guess what?" "What?" I asked sarcastically. "The school dance is this Friday!" she said, smiling. We all groaned. She frowned. "Am I the only one who enjoys these?" she asked. "Yes!" We all said, laughing. "How often do these dances occur?" asked Kuru. "Once a year, silly." She replied.

(Alex) "Must we wear masks again?" Kuru asked, clearly thinking of last year's dance where Vashan appeared and turned Marcus into a werewolf. "Nope. This year's theme is "A Perfect Night", so it'll be kind of like a classical ball." I snorted mentally. A Perfect Night? So snobby. "Boys in tuxes," Amanda continued, looking at Kuru and Taylor, "and girls in long, elegant gowns!" she said looking at me. I suddenly realized something. "This Friday? How am I supposed to find a date by Friday?" I asked. Amanda smiled mischievously. "That's the fun part. Friday was the only night we could have the gym, and you're right Alex, it would be really hard to find a date by Friday, unless you're like super-popular or something. So it's no dates! You kind of choose one when you get there." We all gaped at her. Well, me and Taylor did. Kuru was too confused. "So we do not bring a date, dance with whoever we want and can switch dates at any time, and do not wear masks." Kuru summarized. "Basically, yeah!" Amanda agreed. "You know odd as it is, it's not a bad idea." Taylor said. Amanda grinned at him. I sighed then said, "Fine, I'll go." Kuru was next. "If Alex goes, then I must-I mean I will go." He corrected, remembering Taylor did not know about Manjipor and stuff. Taylor was left. "Dances aren't really my thing…but I don't wanna be left behind. Sure, I'll go." Amanda cheered. "Then it's settled. Everyone's coming. After school Taylor and Kuru can go get their tuxedos, and I'll go shopping with Alex for her dress!" "What about yours?" I asked her. "Oh don't be silly. I've had mine for almost a month now." She said. "Of course you have…" my voice trailed off. "Well, we better be getting back to class." Taylor said. Once again we all parted ways.

After school that day…

(Kuru) "Now remember: in case Taylor asks, you are a normal boy from Manjipor, a country so small you won't even find it on a map. You were an exchange student from last year and decided to stay for another year. Okay?" Alex asked me. "Okay Princess." I said as she and Amanda headed off. I watched her leave. This time, I would be there to protect her at the dance; I mustn't get caught up in it. At least I didn't have to find a date this time. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't notice Taylor come up beside me. "You can ask her, you know." He said. "Excuse me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's so obvious you like her." "Who?" I asked, still not getting it. "Alex! You can ask her out if you want. I don't know if it's illegal where you come from or whatever but it's not here." I stared at him. If only he knew. But he was right. Maybe there was nothing stopping me in this world…What was I thinking? "It's…complicated." I said simply. "Hey man I didn't mean to get all up in you business." He apologized. "It's fine Taylor." "Cool. So…where'd you say you were from again?"…

(Alex) None of them were right. I mean, all the ones Amanda showed me were pretty, just not…me. "It's useless. I'm just not cut out for shopping." I said, defeated. "Nonsense." Amanda protested. "There's the perfect dress out there somewhere. We just have to find it. Now let's see; the dress has to match the theme, so elegant, not all funky. And within our price range. And…oh, I know! Ice blue, to match your eyes! It'll be perfect." She declared. We searched for another 30 minutes until finally… "Amanda, look!" I yelled. She came over right away. "That one." I said, pointing to a dress in a window. "Oh Alex, it's perfect! C'mon, let's go get it!" Amanda said excitedly.

**Thanks for voting in the pole, and thanks to my reviewers for commenting. It's letting me know people are actually reading this(which I am so happy about)!**


	7. Chapter 7Inspiration

Chapter 7

Inspiration

(Kuru) "Bye." I said as me and Taylor parted ways. It had taken us extra long because after getting our tuxes we went to the Canal Club. I figured the girls were already home by now. As I walked in, I heard Amanda say "It's beautiful Alex. What, well who, was your inspiration?" Alex sighed. "It's Kuru, isn't it! I knew it." Amanda squealed. I frowned. What were they talking about? Me, and inspiration to the Princess? Suddenly I heard Amanda say "Well I don't think it has to be." Indicating that I missed part of their conversation. Which I was glad. It was rude to spy. Amanda paused, then added: "Well I gotta go. See ya." And got up to leave. "Bye." Alex said, then started to sing and play her guitar. "When I'm around you, I can't breathe and hate this feeling; knowing we can never, be together. I'm lost without you, how can I get through? Another day without you baby. When all is lost you stick by me. 'Course you say it's your duty, but are you sure are you sure there's nothing more…" I clapped loudly, smiling. "It is beautiful, Princess." I said. She spun around. "Kuru! How long have you been there?" she asked me. I shrugged. "I just heard your song." I lied, realizing the song must've been what her and Amanda were talking about when I walked in. How could I have been an inspiration for that song? I needed to think. "I think I shall go to my room now." I said. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Whatever." Alex replied. I nodded and walked off.

About 5 minutes before…

(Alex) "It's beautiful Alex." Amanda said as I finished showing her my new song I was working on. "What, well who, was your inspiration?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. Amanda always had to know everything. She gasped. "It's Kuru, isn't it! I knew it." She said. "What? Kuru?" I asked ridiculously, trying to cover up the obvious facts. She nodded. "It makes perfect sense." "No, it doesn't. Hello? Me, princess. Kuru, "my loyal servant" I said, mimicking Kuru. "Who is always worried about the rules and duties and stuff. It's complicated." I ended. "Well I don't think it has to be." Amanda paused, then added: "Well, I gotta go. See ya." And got up to leave. "Bye." I said, then started to sing and play on my guitar again…

(You know what happens next. I didn't have to do the Alex point of view, but I thought you might like to know what they said while Kuru was…thinking. I'm going on vacation so it may be a week or so until I'm able to upload the next chapter, but I'll try my best. Thanks!)


	8. Chapter 8The Plan

Chapter 8

The Plan

Friday night, the night of the dance…

(Kuru) "How can it possibly take two girls so long to get ready?" I asked Taylor (okay I just watched the episode where Taylor finds out about Alex's secret so can we just pretend he knew all along in my story 'cause that would make it a lot easier for me. Thanks!). He shrugged. "I don't know, but they better hurry up otherwise we'll be late." The two girls, Alex and Amanda, had been in Alex's bedroom for almost 45 minutes, and they were almost late. "Okay, we're ready!" Amanda shouted from Alex's bedroom. "Okay!" Taylor replied. "Finally." He muttered under his breath. Amanda came out first. She was wearing a simple yet elegant pink dress that touched the ground(but not flowing) with two spaghetti straps and a pink built-in belt that went right under her breast. She was wearing pink high heels, a pink headband, a silver-and-pink charm bracelet, and a necklace that had a single diamond hanging on a thin silver thread. She was pretty, but not anything special. Well, not to me anyways. Taylor was clearly smitten. Amanda then stepped aside and called out "Alex!" and Alex came into view. (this is where if this was an actual episode Selena Gomez and The Scene's song Who Says would be playing in the background as Kuru is…getting smitten? Just the part in the song where she sings I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me. Na nan a...) She was wearing an ice-blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly, with no straps. It started out slim but when it got to her breast there was a silver…girdle almost, with gems decorating it. After the girdle, it became more puffy. It also reached the floor, but not flowing. She was wearing silver strapped heels with a silver-and-blue charm bracelet and a diamond necklace. Her brown hair hung loosely past her shoulders, curled at the ends. She was, simply put,…stunning. Taylor was acting like I had with Amanda, thinking pretty but nothing special. It was clear we liked different types of girls, which was probably for the best. (End of song as Kuru is jolted back into reality) Wait, what? What was I saying? I didn't-couldn't be distracted. The girls were looking at us in our classical white-and-black tuxedos, then ran off to get something. They each came back with a flower; Amanda's pink, and Alex's light blue. Amanda put her flower in Taylor's pocket, so there was at least something unique about his tux. I suddenly realized Alex was putting her flower in my front pocket. She looked up and our eyes met. I had an urge to just lean forward and kiss her, we were so close. But I resisted and instead just said, "Thank you." She smiled. I loved it when she smiled. She looked so happy, so pretty…I once again reminded myself why I was here. To protect, serve, and teach Alex. Not court her.

(Amanda) "Taylor, could you do something for me?" I asked him. "Depends." He said. "I need you to try to keep Kuru and Alex from dancing with each other until the last song. The last song is a slow dance, and it's so romantic…oh come on. You know they're perfect for each other." Taylor just looked at me then said "Fine. But you're going to have to help me." "Of course. You watch Kuru, and I'll watch Alex. Now remember, we have to make sure they're together for the last song. Don't worry, it'll work." I finished. He sighed.

Later at the dance…

(Alex) I sighed. Every time I had tried to get close to Kuru, something or someone would butt in; asking me to dance, needing help with something, Anala even appeared in the school yard! Thankfully Amanda and me got her to go away. Kuru seemed to have his hands full too. Apparently he got summed to Manjipor(which turned out to be a mistake), and snobby, mindless girls were asking him to dance. Sometimes he would (very uncomfortably), but most of the time he'd politely said no(also uncomfortably) and grab some punch or a snack. He was currently talking to Taylor about who-knows-what while keeping a lookout for any trouble. I frowned. The intercom said they were already on the second-to-last song. So far, it hadn't exactly been a perfect night.

Question: Hey does anyone know if they are making a season 3? I'd really like to know. And thank you to everyone for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts or favorites or whatever. I didn't think the elephant princess was this well known. Oh, and sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just back from a trip. Like last night. Literally. Anyways, thanks for being patient!


	9. Chapter 9The Kiss

Chapter 9

The Kiss

Warning: Major Kulex!

(Taylor) "It's the last song!" Amanda said, pulling me aside. "That's great. I couldn't keep it up much longer." I said. "But it doesn't look like their dancing." Amanda frowned. "Shoot. Oh, leave that to me." She said with a smile as she went over to talk to Alex.

(Amanda) "Hey Alex." "Hey Amanda." She replied. "So…you bored?" I asked. She looked at me. "You think?" "Sorry." I replied. Hmmnn…if I just asked her straight to dance with Kuru, she probably wouldn't. But, knowing her, if I… "You wanna play truth or dare?" I asked her. "Sure." She said shrugging. "Okay. You first. Truth or dare?" I asked her. She thought about it, then said "Truth." Shoot again. "Um…do you like Manjipor?" Alex looked at me. "What kind of question is that?" "Oh just answer it." She sighed. "yeah, but it can be a pain sometimes. Now your turn, truth or dare?" "Truth." I said quickly. "Do you like Taylor?" Alex asked me. "What? Nooo…" she stared at me. "Fine. Maybe a little." I admitted. "Truth or dare?" Please pick dare, please pick dare! "Dare." She said. Yeah! "I dare you to dance with Kuru." I said quickly. She raised her eyebrow. "O-kay." She said grumpily. I sighed. It wouldn't be romantic if she was grumpy. "You know what, forget it. You don't have to. I'm gonna go talk to Taylor." I said.

(Alex) "Okay." I replied. Thank goodness. It would've been awkward if I had to dance with him because of a dare. Though I did kind of want to. Hmmnn. He seemed free now…

(Taylor) "How'd it go?" "Not so well. I decided it would best if it was up to them." Amanda admitted. I sighed. "Wanna dance?" I asked her. She smiled. "I though you'd never ask." She said as I led her to the dance floor.

(Kuru) The last song had just begun, and Alex was walking towards me. "Hey Kuru." She said. "Hello." I answered. "So…you want to dance?" she asked. Did I hear her right? Did the Princess just ask me, a humble servant, to dance with her? The voice warned me: "If you give in to dancing with her, you'll soon give in to kissing. And that would be against the rules." But so would be disobeying/refusing the Princess. Shoot. "Dancing with the Princess? What if Omar or the elders find out?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She said, turning to leave. It took all my courage, but I managed to say before she walked away: "I'd love to. It would be a honor to dance with the Princess." She smiled bigger then I expected her to as we made our way to the dance floor. Playing was a slow, romantic song. I could feel my cheeks starting to turn red, but Alex didn't give any sign of noticing I did notice that she started blushing as we started to dance with one of my arms around her waist, the other holding her hand, and one of her hands on my shoulder, the other holding mine. (like when your doing the waltz) As we danced, everything else seemed to fade away until it was just me and Alex. I spun her a couple of times, and before I knew it, I could tell the song was coming to an end. Alex looked at me and we locked eyes. She smiled. She looked so happy, so pretty…Finally I couldn't resist anymore. I leaned in...and kissed her. I had never realized how strong my feelings were, and I now I doubted they would ever go away. Suddenly Alex pulled back. She let go of me and ran off into the ladies' restroom. "Alex, wait!" I yelled. I suddenly realized what I just did. How could I? Where did that come from? Probably me realizing that the song was about me. But still! Did I just forget all of the rules and consequences? "I told you." Said the voice. The voice was right. Now Alex was probably in shock, and this could quite possibly ruin our friendship! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I yelled mentally while slapping my forehead. I waited by the door to the restroom. Maybe I could still fix this. I waited another 5 minutes before Alex-the Princess (I reminded myself) came out.

Author's Note: He hee I'm making you wait. I'm deciding whether or not I should do a section from Alex's point of view while she's in the bathroom, or if I should just continue from Kuru's point of view and leave it to you're imagination. Please tell me your opinion. And sorry it took so long, I lost my IPod where my draft of the story was saved and I couldn't remember it. Then I found it but fanfiction wouldn't let me log in but finally it worked…anyways the song I imagined Kuru and Alex dancing to was Breathe (feat. Colbie Caillat) by Taylor Swift in her album Fearless. I thought the chorus was really fitting. It's: "I can't breathe…without you but I have to…." See? Anyways, thanks(for everything in general)!


	10. Chapter 10An Evil Plan

Chapter 10

An Evil Plan

Disclaimer: Check the show. Are Alex and Kuru together? Then I do not own the show. Even though I really, really want to…

Author's Note: In case your wondering, at the beginning of a paragraph, when I do (Alex) or (Kuru) or something, it means it's from their point of view. Sorry if this or the constant switching confuses you, I like stories from different peoples POV, so you know what their thinking.

Anala: *blows trunk*

Me: I'm starting, I'm starting. Presenting…Chapter 10!

(Alex) Kuru spun me a couple of times, and I could tell the song was coming to an end. I looked at Kuru and smiled. He looked kind of cute in his tux. Suddenly he leaned forward…and kissed me. He kissed me! Wait, he kissed me? I let go of Kuru. I needed to think, so I ran to the ladies' restroom. I heard him shout "Alex, wait!" But I was already in the restroom. I recollected my thoughts. 1. We were dancing. 2. I smiled. 3. He looked cute. 4. He…k-kissed me. I wasn't sure if I should be mad at him or not. I mean, he was always telling me to obey the rules and stuff, and then he does, well, this! I decided to give him a piece of my mind. I walked out of the restroom to find Kuru waiting for me. There was an akward silence as I decided whether to slap him, tell him he what a hypocrite he was, or simply walk away as he began. "I'm so sorry Al-Princess I don't know what came over-" The action I took surprised me and him. I interrupted him by taking his hands and kissing him back.

(Kuru) I had never been so happy in my life. She felt the same way! At least, I think so. She stopped kissing me and searched my face for a reaction. I smiled then put my arm around her. She laid her head on my chest. Her hair smelled like freshly picked strawberries, which I loved. So did Anala. I had to pick them for her quite often. Suddenly Amanda said, "Having fun?" Me and Alex immediately pulled away from each other, embarrassed. "It's time to go." Taylor said, still grinning. I nodded. "Of course." Alex rolled her eyes at Amanda and Taylor. "Get over it." She said with a laugh. We all followed as we walked out.

(3rd Person) "How interesting. How very interesting. The Princess and the elephant boy in love. This could work. Yes, I think this could work to our advantage." Diva said, ending the spell she had been using to watch the whole thing. Caleb wasn't as thrilled. He was still mad about getting caught, and watching his now ex-girlfriend fall in love with his old childhood friend( though not anymore) Kure didn't help. "So that's why Kuru never liked me and Alex together." He thought. "Though it would take some work." Diva continued. "What are you going to do? Kidnap him." Caleb asked sarcastically. Diva gave him a death glare. "Actually, yes. But not yet. It wouldn't do any good for her to rescue a friend. Well, it wouldn't do us any good." "What?" Caleb asked. Diva sighed. "There romance is just starting to bloom (at this Caleb groaned inwardly). If I wait until they get closer, perhaps push them a little, people may start to notice. Mainly the elders and Omar, who are really the only people who need to notice. Alex will a: agree to my trade, Kuru for the book and/or kingdom. Or b: Try to rescue him. I'd let her succeed, so when she goes back to Manjipor, well, those people who may've noticed something before…" Diva's voice trailed off. "The council's not stupid. Well, for the most part. Kuru would be banished, and Alex would want to go with him. She does, I can easily take over. She doesn't, she'll be so heartbroken I will easily be able to defeat her." Diva finished. Caleb still wasn't sure. "How can you be so sure things will play out that way? What if no one suspects? What if she doesn't accept the deal or try to rescue him?" he questioned. "Honestly, Caleb? Have you never been in love? I suppose not. You're only what, 16, 17, 18, 19? Besides, you don't know how the palace or the elders work. It's easy to foresee what's going to happen." Diva said. "And if you or someone else has a better idea, we might be able to try that." Caleb sighed. He would've actually answered the questions about him being in love and his age but Diva had a habit of answering her own questions based on her opinion. "Fine. It has flaws, but for now it's all we got. I guess it's worth a try." He said. Diva smiled that evil smile of hers. She didn't really need Caleb to agree, she would've done it anyways. But he did have his occasional good idea. "Of course it is. Now, how to get them closer…" Diva said. (at this Caleb groaned inwardly again.) "Great. Now I'm helping Alex and Kuru to "get closer"." He thought…

Author's Note again: Thank you for reading! R&R plz! P.S. Does anyone know how old Alex, Kuru, Caleb, and everyone else are supposed to be? The person who plays Alex is 19, but in the summery on Netflix I think it said Alex is 16…


	11. Chapter 11At The Price of Death

Chapter 11

At The Price of Death

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been busy and Fan Fiction wouldn't let me get to Document Manager until…well today. Anyways, enjoy!**

(Alex) I sighed. It had been kind of awkward between me and Kuru after the dance, so he had stayed in Manjipor during the weekend, and now it was Monday. I hoped he would be there for school. We really needed to talk. Suddenly I heard Anala appear in the backyard "Kuru!" I yelled happily as I ran to greet him. He turned away. "Hello Princess." He said quietly. "So…" I started. He turned to me. "About last night…" thankfully Amanda and Taylor arrived. "Hey guys. Ready to go?" Taylor asked. "Yeah-" suddenly I felt a strong ripple and I knew Diva was using magic, and that could never be good. Amanda looked at me funny. She had only seen me freeze like this once, when I felt Vashan use magic. "Alex you okay?" she asked. Taylor seemed to be the only one not knowing what was happening. "Um, Alex?" he asked. "Ah, this happens whenever she feels someone use magic." Kuru explained. Now that Taylor knew, we didn't have to hide the truth anymore. I must admit, it's a lot easier now. "I have to go to Majipor. Something's wrong." I said at last. "I'll come too. You two should get to school." Kuru said. "How come I never get to be in on the fun?" Amanda whined, then said with a smile. "Never mind. You and Kuru go. Alone. We'll cover for you at school. Right Taylor?" "Actually, I kind of wanted to go-" he started but was interrupted when Amanda nudged him. "Uh, to school. I wanted to go to school." He said, practically gagging on the words. "Okay." Kuru said, not getting it. "Bye!" I yelled as they walked away. I turned to my backyard. "Anala Mook!" Kuru yelled. Instantly she appeared and we were in Manjipor in a flash.

(Diva) I kept a stern face on the outside, but on the inside I was smiling. Surely the Princess felt me use magic to teleport myself here, make to guards fall asleep, and make the whole place messy. It was a lot of magic. It couldn't be much longer before she, and hopefully Kuru, showed up- "Diva. I thought I destroyed you." Alex said with Kuru right behind her, interrupting my thoughts. Perfect. And right on time too. "Yes, well, isn't life full of surprises?" I said tauntilly. "What do you want Diva?" Kuru asked me. "I'm looking for a book. And when I have it, you and everyone else will pay. Or…you can simply hand over the book. If you do, I'll spare you and your friends' petty lives." I finished. "Like we would do that." Alex snapped. "Oh come on. Surely you value your lives. And think of all those innocent people." The Princess bit her lip. Hah. She actually thought I would spare their pathetic lives. Regardless, it was time to get this show on the road. "I'll give you one last chance. Give me the book." "No." Alex and Kuru said together. "Suit yourself." I replied, then aimed a blast of magic at one of the guards. "Alex!" Kuru yelled as she used her magic to block it. "You seem to have forgotten, but I have magic too." She said as Kuru tried to move the helpless guard out of the way. I smirked. "Yes, but I'm trained and have more experience. I can multi-task." "So?" Alex asked.

(Kuru) I had a bad feeling about all this. A very bad feeling. Diva was smiling as she answered Alex's question. "So you can't protect everyone at once." In a flash, Diva aimed her other hand straight at Alex and fired. "Nooo!" I screamed, jumping in the way, the magic blast hitting me fully.

(Alex) "Kuru!" I yelled, panicking as I knelt down beside his unconscious body. This was the second time he had jumped in front of me and gotten hurt…because of Diva. Rage consumed me. "And now prepare to-" I never heard the rest of Diva's sentence. Suddenly me and Kuru were back in Kuru's room in my world, with Anala standing right outside the window. "Thank you." I said quickly to her, then immediately turned all my attention back to Kuru. Why would he jump in front of me like that? Again? He always said his job was to protect me, but I wasn't sure his body could take another magic blast. He was already a little bit weaker after the first. And he knew that! He protected me at the price of de-No. He wasn't. He couldn't be! "Kuru! Kuru, wake up! Get up!" I yelled, shaking him as I started to cry. He had to get better! He had too! I needed him! Not just as my adviser, teacher, and friend, but...he remained motionless as I heard someone come in.

Author's Note: Oohh! So much drama! The suspense is killing me! Wait, I know what will happen. So it's only killing you. So as I continue writing, imagine the song "I'd Catch a Grenade For You!" playing. Fitting, right? Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter uploaded my tomorrow. R&R!


	12. Chapter 12A Brave Leap of Faith

Chapter 12

A Brave(And Blind) Leap of Faith

Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been really busy 'cause I was preparing for an audition for a play. Anyways, where we last left off…

(Alex) He remained motionless as I heard someone come in. "Finally! I've been worried-Oh my gosh! What happened to Kuru?" Amanda demanded to know. "We ran into Diva who aimed a magic lightning thing at me and Kuru…" my voice trailed off. Stupid, loyal, persistent yet sweet Kuru… "Kuru purposely got in the way." I finished. "Well is there anything I can do to help?" she asked. "I don't know! He shivering, so I guess a blanket would be helpful. And make sure my family doesn't come in here." I said. She nodded as she ran off to get the blanket. I took Kuru's hand. "Come on, Kuru. Everything will be all right. You'll be all right. You have to…"

(Amanda) "Here's the blanket!" I said, giving it to Alex. She took the blanket and covered Kuru with it as we heard a car pull up. "Oh no. My family! Make sure they don't come in here. I can't explain why Kuru is like this!" I nodded. "Got it." And ran off again to make sure they didn't come in the garage.

(Alex) It had been a while. Amanda had her hands full keeping my family away from the garage. There had been no change in Kuru, and I of course had been sitting by his side since we arrived. I felt so guilty. This was all my fault…Suddenly Kuru's eyes opened. "Princess?" he asked weakly. "Yes Kuru! I'm right here." I answered, relieved he was alive. He looked at me. "Could you be any closer?" he said, smiling. I laughed, remembering when I had said that when I had fainted from using magic to undo erasing my family's existence. "Yes." I said, hugging him. I honestly didn't care about any rules or what he thought, I was just so relieved he was okay. He pulled away to try to sit up, but I gently pushed his shoulders back down. "No Kuru. You have to rest."

(Kuru) I smiled. As much as I was hurting, I was glad Alex was alright. I didn't even think when I blocked the magic from hitting her. I just knew I had to keep her from getting hurt. "Kuru, why did you do that? Why did you jump in front of me like that? Again?" Alex asked me. I looked up at her. "I am your loyal servant. I would gladly sacrifice my life to save yours." I answered truthfully. She smiled weakly. "Yeah I know but…" she sighed. "Is that really the only reason?" she asked, sitting down next to me on the couch. I thought for a moment, realizing my answer would most likely have a big effect on my future. I thought about lying, saying there was no other reason, but the book of Enok said not to lie. Of course, it probably said something about not dating royalty too…I sighed. I couldn't obey everything at once, as much as I always try. So I decided to answer truthfully, taking a brave(and blind) leap of faith. I took a deep breath as Alex looked at me curiously. "No. I also did it because of this…" My heart was beating so fast I felt like it might explode. But I sat up and kissed her anyways. It felt so right, so magical, so perfect. I realized more then anything I wanted this, us, to be possible. But I knew it couldn't. Could it?

(Alex) "Kuru?" I said softly, pulling away. "Yes?" he said nervously. "What are we going to do?" "About what?" he asked. "About…well this! If the elders found out, I would be in trouble, you would get fired, maybe even banished or killed or something!" I pointed out. "I would never do anything to harm you." Stated Kuru. "Or me you! But that's exactly what's going to happen if we don't do something." I said. "Well there's nothing we can do. However…" he stared. "What?" I asked. "Well if we could get Amanda and Taylor to keep it a secret, how would you, well would you, it would be a great honor if…I'm really not good at this." He said, giving me that goofy smile of his. "Would you like me to accompany you in public?" "Huh?" I asked. "Oh what did you call it…I believe the term you used it "date". I mean it would just be in this world obviously, and it would have to be a secret…" when I didn't reply due to shock, he took that as a no and tried to cover it up. "Never mind. I'm sorry. Just forget-" I kissed him, partly just to shut him up before he changed his mind completely. "Does that answer your question?" I asked him. He nodded, smiling. "Yes Princess, I believe it does."

Author's Note: k so here's that heart-to-heart conversation some of you have been asking for. I've been planning it for a while, actually. Oh, and imagine Taylor Swift's song Fearless playing during their first kiss in this chapter. And yes, I know it was kind of cheesy, but I just couldn't imagine what way Kuru would've done this, and I had to come up with something. Also, sorry this story is turning out to be so long. I just really like writing, and the elephant princess. Together they make…an elephant princess fanfiction mini-novel!(I'll try not to make it to long though)! Anyways, R&R please!


End file.
